<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Těžká noc by SallyPejr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910694">Těžká noc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr'>SallyPejr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>very short tumblr prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tumblr Prompt, probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Není to lehká noc, když má jeden zdravotní historii jako Steve.</p><p>(inspirováno tumblr prompt od buckymeme – sentence starters)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>very short tumblr prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Těžká noc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>buckymeme – sentence starters – 6: „Shh, you're safe. I won't let you go."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ššš, jsi v bezpečí. Mám tě," povídá Bucky tiše spolu s dalšími nesmysly. Nejde o slova, jde o tón. Steve stejně není ve stavu, kdy by byl schopný pochopit, co mu kdo říká. Na to má příliš práce s dýcháním. A Bucky může jen sedět vedle něj, třít mu záda, podpírat ho a modlit se, aby ty léky, co mají, vůbec zabraly.</p><p>Není to snadné mít Stevovu zdravotní historii a žít. Ne s jejich neexistujícími financemi.</p><p>Konečně, trvalo to asi jen věčnost nebo čtyři, se Stevovi podaří doopravdy nadechnout a ne jen lapat jako ryba na suchu. Bucky by se nejraději úlevou sesunul k zemi, kdyby stále nemusel podpírat svého nejlepšího kamaráda, co mu bezvládně visí v náruči, příliš vyčerpaný, aby zvládl podpírat svou vlastní váhu.</p><p>„Seš v pohodě, mám tě. Budeš v pořádku," blábolí Bucky dál, stále tím samým tichým hlasem, ovšem zní mnohem jistěji než před pár minutami.</p><p>„Bucky?" prakticky zaskřehotá Steve a pokusí se narovnat, ale Bucky mu to nedovolí.</p><p>„Tiše, odpočívej. Tohle byl hodně hnusný záchvat, tak šetři dech i energii."</p><p>„Jo," přikývne Steve na souhlas. Spíš bezvládně plácne hlavou o Buckyho hruď, než cokoliv jiného, ovšem Bucky je rád i za to. Sakra, je rád, že Steve vůbec dýchá.</p><p>Pomalu, jako by byl křehký jak broušený křišťál, ho Bucky uloží na postel, hromadu polštářů pod zády, než ho prakticky omotá dekami. Steve se pokouší něco namítnout, nejspíš to, že Bucky potřebuje svoji deku, ale nedostane ze sebe víc než jméno svého spolubydlícího, než mu ten přiloží hrnek s vodou k puse.</p><p>„Pij a nestěžuj si," řekne Bucky tiše. „Nadávat mi můžeš ráno, až nebudeš modrý po okraji."</p><p>„Tak jo," souhlasí Steve, když se napije a Bucky vrátí hrnek vedle postele.</p><p>„Teď spi."</p><p>„Ty taky."</p><p>„Já budu, neboj," prohrábne mu Bucky vlasy. Vážně má v plánu spát, ale podaří se mu zavřít oči až hodně dlouho po tom, co vyčerpaný Steve usne, příliš ustaraný, že by se mohl objevit další záchvat. Skoro svítá, když vyčerpání přemůže jeho obavy a on konečně usne. Naštěstí má směnu v docích až v noci, takže si tohle ponocování může dovolit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>